You & Me
by FeedMeFanfiction
Summary: Terra changes her mind about becoming Slade's apprentice and begins to pursue everyone's favourite changeling. However, he's more interested in a certain violet-haired empath instead. Major BBRae, Minor Robstar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

 **Author's Note:** **This chapter is an alternate ending of the episode 'Betrayal' (Season 2 Episode 10)**

 ***I WOULD RECOMMEND WATCHING SEASON 2 EPISODE 10 (BETRAYAL) BEFORE READING THIS FANFIC. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, TERRA HAS JUST TOLD BEAST BOY THAT SHE HAS BEEN WORKING FOR SLADE THE ENTIRE TIME SHE WAS A TITAN***

 **FMF**

* * *

 **You & Me**

Chapter 1: Returning

"She's not your friend; she's my apprentice."

"No! Terra would never!"

"Beast Boy, it's the truth."

"Terra," Beast Boy said, fighting back tears. "Why?"

"Because you could never give her what she needs," Slade said, clearly smirking behind his mask.

"You don't know _anything_ about her!" Beast Boy shouted, pouncing on Slade in all the vicious animal forms he could think of. Slade managed to get a few good hits on him, sending him crashing into an already broken mirror. Terra gasped and hesitated before attacking Slade.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friend!" She said, her fists glowing a bright yellow.

"Dear child, you don't have any friends," he replied, getting up from his recent blow from Terra.

"I'd rather have no friends than work for you!" she cried, sending a rock into his direction. His good reflexes allowed him to dodge it easily.

Terra didn't know what exactly made her changed her mind. Seeing Beast Boy in pain must've been what done it. Since she agreed to be Slade's apprentice she had second thoughts. But at the moment she realised that this wasn't who she was meant to be. She was a Teen Titan.

She quickly ran over to Beast Boy and examined his wounds.

"Aw man, they're deep," she said, offering her hand to help him up. He grunted in response and rejected her help, standing up by himself. "We need to get back to the tower, we've got to help the others."

"And just what are we going to do when we get there? Walk through the doors and say, 'hey, I hope we're not interrupting anything, but the reason that you're being brutally attacked right now is because Terra has betrayed our trust and was Slade's apprentice all along!' They won't want to see you, Terra," Beast Boy said, clutching his wounded shoulder.

Terra thought for a moment. Before she could reply, she felt strong arms roughly wrap around her.

"You are my apprentice! You belong to _me,_ Terra!" Slade shouted, tightening his grip.

* * *

Back at the tower, things were finally looking up for the rest of the Titans. They seemed to have the upper-hand in battle, and the sooner they wrapped things up, the sooner they could repair everything that had been broken. Including Beast Boy's heart.

* * *

Within seconds, Slade has released Terra due to a certain green lion sinking it's teeth into his side. Slade screeched and collapsed, allowing the couple to get away.

The duo ran as fast as they could to get away from Slade. They eventually slowed their pace after getting out of breath.

"That was intense," Terra said between breaths. "Thanks for the save."

"Terra," Beast Boy said, stopping to look at her. "What happens now?"

"I don't know," she replied, stopping with him.

"You were- you were Slade's apprentice!" Beast Boy shouted as if he was just processing the information.

Terra jumped back, startled by his sudden outburst.

"I-" she started, but he cut her off.

"No! You _betrayed_ us! You _deactivated_ the security as Titans Tower! My friends are being _attacked_ as I speak!" he cried, quickening his pace. "Don't you have _any_ idea what this is going to do to them? Starfire is going to be heartbroken! Robin's going to be pissed, same goes for Cyborg, and Raven," he paused, not sure just _how_ this was going to affect Raven. "Well, she never really liked you."

"You think?" Terra scoffed, knowing that the empath was never fond of her.

"But that doesn't mean that this isn't going to have an effect on her. She may not have been too keen on you, but she trusted you. We all did."

"I-I'm sorry Beast Boy. I truly am," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Is there anything, _anything_ that I can do to make it up to you? To make it up to the team?"

"What do you want from us?" he asked, but he knew that deep down that he wanted her to stay with them.

"I want your forgiveness. I'll leave you alone forever, I promise. I just _need_ to know that you don't hate me," she replied, her gaze never meeting his. "D-do you hate me?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment before answering. "No, I don't hate you. But how could you hurt them? Hurt me? After everything we did for you, after everything we gave you?"

"Slade, he helped me; saved me from myself. He thinks I owe him," she replied, her attention apparently focused on her gloved hands.

"Do _you_ think you owe him?"

"Well, yeah, I don't know! I would repay him, but what with? Blood and bones? He wanted me to eliminate all of you. I don't think I could ever bring myself to doing that," she said, finally making eye contact with him.

"But yet you disable the security at the tower and leave them to be killed!" he shouted, growing angry with her once more.

"You really underestimate your team. Do you really think that they're incapable of destroying some robots?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"That's _not_ the point! You left them there, and you _stole_ my communicator so they couldn't call me for help!" he shouted, overexaggarating his arm gestures.

"I didn't _steal_ your communicator. You probably lost it somewhere," she said in a low tone, as if she _was_ guilty of stealing it.

"You're impossible," he said before he morphed into an eagle and began to fly back to the tower.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy, wait!" she shouted as she manipulated a rock to aid her in following him. She leapt onto it and the chase began.

"I'm sorry, okay? I knew from the beginning that this entire thing was a bad idea! I was confused, scared and," she paused and hesitated before carrying on. "Alone."

The green eagle suddenly changed direction and began flying toward her. It landed on her rock and morphed back into it's original form.

Beast Boy sat on the rock with his legs hanging over the edge of it. Now it was _his_ turn to avoid eye contact with her.

"You were never alone," he mumbled.

"Yes, I was," she replied as she sat beside him, the rock now hovering just slightly above the ground.

"How? You had us; we were your friends. We gave you _everything._ "

"I know, but believe it or not, I'm grateful for everything that you gave to me," she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You guys were the only people who made me feel _normal_. Like I wasn't a threat because I couldn't control my powers."

"You're not a threat, Terra," he finally looked at her and inspected her for a moment before saying, "Well, you _wasn't_ a threat."

"Beast Boy, I would never harm-"

"I have an idea," he suddenly said, standing up.

"What?" she asked, standing up with him.

"Terra, I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

She nodded in response.

"Would you want to come back with me to the tower?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

She thought for a moment before replying, "Yes, I would love that."

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Are you done with Slade? Are you no longer his apprentice?"

"I won't even _think_ about Slade anymore, I promise," she replied, although it wasn't entirely true.

"Don't tell Robin that," Beast Boy chuckled and she laughed along too. His expression quickly turned serious before he said, "I'm taking you back to the tower."

"What?" she asked, as panic suddenly washed over here. "When they find out that I was Slade's-"

"They're not _going_ to find out," he interrupted.

"Huh?" she questioned, but realised what he meant a few seconds after. "You're going to _lie_ to them?"

"It's not like they're going to welcome you back with open arms once they find out that you were working for our sworn enemy."

"Wow, are you sure? You don't _have_ to do this you know. You can leave me; you can still do the right thing," she said, even though this was what she wanted. She wanted to be a Teen Titan again. She wanted to stay with him.

"This _is_ the right thing. Now come on, we're going home."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 2: Aftermath

* * *

"Victory at last," Starfire said after finishing off the last robot.

"No, we didn't win. Just _look_ around you," Raven replied as she crossed her arms. Everything in the room was destroyed from the fight.

"Beast Boy! Come in Beast Boy!" Robin shouted into his communicator.

"Where is friend Beast Boy? We needed his help," Starfire said, floating down so she could pat Robin's shoulder.

"I'm here."

They all stopped and turned their attention to the green shape shifter and the blonde earth-manipulator by his side.

"And just _where_ have you two been?" Robin shouted, making his way other to them. "Do you have _any_ idea of what we just had to go through?"

Terra held her head down in shame.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked, trying his best to act shocked at the damage.

"We just had to fight _hundreds_ of Slade's robots! We could've used your help! Where the _hell_ where you guys?" Cyborg asked, joining in with Robin's lecture.

"We were... on a date?" Terra said, almost as it were a question. She noticed Raven cringe after she spoke.

"That's no excuse! Why didn't you have your communicators with you?" Robin shouted, almost shaking from his own anger.

Beast Boy quickly looked at Terra and looked away before saying, "I lost mine."

"That's just _perfect._ Almost everything in the tower is broken and _you_ need a new communicator! We don't even have anything to make you one with!" Robin shouted, almost screaming.

"It's alright, Robin," Raven spoke up, scowling at Terra. "He can just share one with his _girlfriend_."

"Please friends, we must not fight over this! We have just dealt with the most upsetting of tragedies. The fault is none of yours," Starfire said, getting in-between them.

"You're right Star, I'm sorry," Robin said, forcing a smile to his alien crush.

"You are forgiven. Now let us clean up the mess."

* * *

Within hours the tower was already looking better. Raven used a few spells to repair the appliances, Starfire used her super-strength to put the heavier objects back into place, Robin was making some important phone calls and Cyborg was working on the plumbing. Beast Boy and Terra were out shopping for groceries and the items that couldn't be fixed.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Terra said, placing some cereal into the shopping cart.

"A good friend once told me, 'we cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it.'" He replied, smiling at the memory of him and Raven getting along.

"Wow, that's pretty meaningful," she said with a smile. It quickly faded before she said, "I can't believe that all the damage that happened was _my_ fault."

"It's okay, really. Can we just move past this already?" he asked, deciding if he should put Cyborg's favourite sausages in the cart. He put them back on the shelf after saying, "nah."

* * *

"Friend Raven, is everything okay?" Starfire asked, catching the empath off guard.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," she said, shaking her head quickly and began to paint the walls.

"You do not seem to be fine," Starfire replied. "Is it because Beast Boy and Terra have been doing the dating?"

"They're not official, Star. They've only been on one date," she said, forcing a smile.

"But they will be soon. Oh it is most romantic! Soon they will start doing the hugging and the kissing-"

"Stop!" Raven screamed, interrupting her. She slammed her hand over her mouth, annoyed at her sudden outburst. "Sorry, I just... I can't concentrate when you're talking such _nonsense._ "

"I apologise. I did not realise you held the romantic feelings for our friend," Starfire said quietly, hoping she wouldn't make her friend mad again.

"Excuse me?" Raven said, accidentally dropping her paint brush in surprise and shock. "And just _who_ do I have feelings for?"

"I did not mean to offend you, but you have made it quite obvious that you are attracted to Beast Boy."

"W-what?" she stammered. " _I do not like Beast Boy!"_

"On my planet, when someone is in love with another, they constantly abuse them for a while to get their attention," Starfire said, smiling slightly.

"Do I look like a Tamaranian to you?" Raven sarcastically asked as she crossed her arms. "If that's the case, then why don't you abuse Robin?"

"Robin is not as strong as my people. I could never harm him."

"Well, I'm not going to start talking about how confusing your alien ways are, but I'm going to end this conversation with saying that I don't like Beast Boy in that way."

"Raven, you must not lie to me."

"Starfire, I'm not lying to you," Raven said, picking her paintbrush off of the floor. She hesitated before painting the wall again. "C-can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, friend."

"Do you really think that I," she paused for a moment. "Do you think that I _abuse_ Beast Boy?"

"You ignore him, you tell him his jokes are not humorous and you hurt him physically sometimes," Starfire replied as she also picked up a paintbrush to help with decorating the walls. "He sometimes tells me how upset he is because of you."

"What?"

"He tells me that he wants to get to know you more. But whenever he tries, you push him away and make him feel like a troq."

"Troq?"

"Nothing. You make him feel like he is nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Can I just point out that in this fanfic, the Titans are a tiny bit older than what they seem to be in the show.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cause and Effect

* * *

Raven felt a wave of guilt and panic wash over her. "What? I- that's impossible! Beast Boy and I aren't the closest of friends, but I would never treat him as if he was _nothing._ "

"I am only repeating what he has said to me," Starfire said, shrugging.

Raven slowly breathed in and out to calm herself before replying. "Starfire, you don't understand. I _do_ care for him more than I let on, but I can't show much affection for him or anyone. My powers simply won't allow it."

"I do not understand," Starfire said, looking at her with a confused expression on her face. "You acted lovingly towards Malchior-"

"Starfire," Raven said, cutting her off as soon as she mentioned _his_ name. "That's completely different."

"But how? Why were your powers alright back then but lack the control now?"

Raven sighed and quickly turned her attention to the half-empty bucket of paint. "I think we need more paint. I'll be right back."

"But Raven," Starfire began to say, but stopped when she realised that Raven was no longer present. "Clorbag Vorblernelk."

Raven left Starfire mumbling to herself in the common room and began to meditate on the roof.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said calmly, finding her centre. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinth-"

"What are you doing up here?"

"AHH!" Raven screamed, falling on the ground with a thud. She looked up to see her masked leader staring down at her. He mumbled an apology and offered his hand to help her up. She grumpily accepted it and made her way back into the tower, searching for a more quieter place to meditate.

* * *

"So Beast Boy, I've been meaning to ask you something," Terra said, loading the bags of shopping into the trunk of the T-car.

"What's up?"

"Well, our _date_ was interrupted earlier," she said, suddenly stopping to look at him and smile. When he smiled back she continued. "So maybe we could finish it."

"Right now? I would love to but it's kinda like three in the morning and I've never been so tired in my life," he replied, rubbing his eyes and closing the trunk after all of the items were loaded into it.

"Of course I don't mean right now. Maybe later today? In the afternoon, perhaps?" she offered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's a date."

* * *

As the Titans were eating their lunch, they agreed to take a break for the rest of the day.

"Are all of the groceries in the fridge?" Robin asked his team as he nibbled on a sandwich.

"Yep. We bought everything on the list," Terra replied, smiling.

"Good. And Cyborg, how's the plumbing looking?" he asked as he turned to his half-robot friend.

"Not very good. There's only one working tap."

"Hm, did you buy bottled water, Terra?" Robin asked the earth-mover.

"Yeah. We thought ahead and assumed that might happen."

"Excellent. Well Titans, I must say I'm pleased with how quickly we managed to fix the tower up. Give it a few days, and I'm sure things can go back to the way they were. Nice job on the decorating, girls," he said while a smile as he turned to the alien beauty.

Raven nodded in response while Starfire gave him her trademark bone-crushing hug and thanked him.

* * *

Beast Boy was washing the dishes when he was approached by his masked leader.

"Beast Boy, I think it's time that we talk," he said while crossing his arms.

"Uh sure," the shape-shifter replied, finishing off the last plate. "What about?"

Robin quickly looked around the room to make sure that nobody else was present. "This _thing_ you have with Terra."

"What thing?"

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. "You're both distractions to each other."

"What?"

"You've already lost your communicator. You _need_ to put your duty as a Titan before your relationship."

"We don't really _have_ a relationship. Don't worry about it Rob, you've lectured me enough for me to know that I should put my work before girls," he said, rolling his eyes.

Robin opened his mouth to reply, but the crime alert blasted throughout the tower before he had the chance.

"Trouble!" the teens said together.

Raven teleported into the room with Starfire flying in shortly after.

"Who is attacking our beloved city this time?" the naive alien asked.

* * *

The Titans made their way to a museum that was being robbed by a villain who nobody recognised.

"Well, if it isn't the _Teen Titans_ ," the villain said their name as if it were poison. The villain was a pale young man who wore a giant red power suit. "What an _honour_ it is to finally meet you."

"It'll be an honour for us to put you behind bars. Titans go!" the masked leader shouted.

It was only a matter of seconds before things started to get brutal. The boy was a lot stronger than he looked, thanks to the suit.

"Ha! You're all weak compared to Adonis!" The villain said, referring to himself in third person. Beast Boy was no match for his strength and could barely get a hit on him until it happened.

He was clutching his sides in pain after Adonis struck him. He lifted his head up and saw the most horrific thing he could've imagined.

Adonis had Raven. He was _pinning_ her to the floor. He was _grinning_ at her _seductively._

If that wasn't enough, he began to flirt with her. And then his flirting led to him whispering sexual things to her that Beast Boy's strong hearing could hear.

Robin was knocked out cold. Starfire was trapped along with Cyborg. Terra was trying her best to free them and help Robin, oblivious to what was happening to Raven.

Beast Boy just stared for what felt like hours. He noticed Raven's horrified expression and he felt a rush of anger and violence wash over him. He subconsciously morphed into something. Something fierce. Something primal. Something that existed only to protect Raven and Raven alone.

For the first time in his life, Beast Boy was the Beast.

* * *

 **AN: This story is confusing me and I'm the one writing it. Thank you for your reviews! I shall answer them without giving too much of the story away. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask; this story is more confusing than it's worth.**

 **FMF**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Consumed

* * *

The Beast showed no mercy, ripping Adonis from Raven, making sure he was far away from her. Raven didn't move. She just lay there, traumatized by Adonis' previous actions. The Beast grabbed him and pulled him out of his power suit. Adonis screamed as he felt sharp claws dig into his sides. He was defenceless without his suit, and The Beast knew this.

The Beast quickly turned to look at the rest of the Titans. Cyborg was uncomfortably watching, but didn't seem to try and stop it. Starfire took a quick glimpse of what was happening, but noted that Robin was more important to her, and she should take care of him first. Terra watched as she felt jealousy flow through her. Beast Boy should be protecting _her_ , not Raven. At least that's what she thought anyway. But little did they know, it was not Beast Boy who was doing this deed. It was his animal side; a side he couldn't control, a side that should've been locked away from the rest of the world. His animal side, aka, the Beast, had branded Raven a while ago for his mate. Beast Boy was oblivious to this, and was always confused to why he always felt the urge to constantly protect the empath.

Terra noticed that her 'boyfriend' was being too brutal to the criminal, and if he didn't stop soon there would be consequences. "Beast Boy, stop now!"

The Beast growled and chose to ignore the blonde earth-mover, not aring about her well-being at all. All the Beast needed to do was make sure his mate was okay and safe. He would take down anyone who got in his way of doing that.

The Beast morphed into Beast Boy's form, and gently picked up the now sleeping Raven, holding her bridal style. He stared in awe as she slept peacefully before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Beast Boy, _what_ are you doing?" Terra asked as she angrily approached her love interest. "You can't do that to her! You have a date with _me_ remember? What's your deal?"

The Beast saw Terra as a threat to his beloved, and in one quick movement, he sunk his fangs into Terra's shoulder, causing her to scream and faint from the pain.

* * *

Beast Boy awoke in his bedroom with Raven in his arms. He stared down at the Azarathian beauty as he tried to recall just _how_ he had gotten into this.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard loud knocking at his door.

"Beast Boy! Come out here right now! I demand answers from you!" he heard Robin shout.

'Aw man,' he thought to himself. 'He does not sound happy.'

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" was the changeling's reply. He gently placed Raven onto his bed and tucked her in. He then made his way to his door to be greeted by a severely pissed off Robin, an upset Starfire, and a concerned Cyborg. He stared at them awkwardly before speaking. "So, uh, what's up?"

"What's up? _What's up?_ That's _all_ you have to say?!" Robin screamed into the green teen's face. "

"Woah, calm down dude! What did I do this time? If it was that stink-bomb prank, that was totally meant for Cyborg!" he replied, laughing nervously.

"This is much more than _pranks,_ Garfield," his leader said, scowling at him from behind his mask. "This is about what you did to Terra."

"What did I do to Terra? And can you please _not_ use my real name; do you even know how hard it was to get Rae and Cy to shut up about that? I'm out two hundred bucks!"

"Don't ya remember what happened, B?" the half-robot asked, clearly showing concern for his best friend.

Beast Boy's expression turned serious before he said, "No, what happened?"

* * *

"So you're telling me that _I_ did this to her?" Beast Boy asked, examining Terra's wounded shoulder.

"She has yet to wake up," the Tamaranian replied. "She will wake up, yes?"

"I don't know, Starfire," Robin replied as he brought his alien bestfriend into a hug. "I don't know."

Beast Boy watched the blonde peacefully sleep in horror for a moment before he cried, "I would never! I don't even remember doing this! It wasn't me, I swear!"

"Beast Boy, _you_ did this to a teammate. I don't know why, nor do I care. It's not safe to have you around anymore," Robin said, finally releasing Starfire.

"Robin, what are you saying man?" Cyborg asked as he stared at him in disbelief, knowing what would happen next.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I _will not_ tolerate this behaviour. You are no longer a Teen Titan, and will go to jail unless Terra decides to not press charges."

"He didn't do it," came a familiar voice. They all turned to see Raven standing by the door. "His animal instincts told him to protect me, so he did. I know this because I sensed it. He thought Terra was threatening me, so he attacked her. Garfield was not in control; his primal side took over."

"Primal?" Starfire asked, not familiar to the word.

"I'll explain later, Starfire. But right now, I will heal Terra. She'll wake up in a few hours and I'm going to need peace and quiet so I can concentrate until then. Beast Boy will _not_ be leaving the Titans and things _shall_ go back to the way that they were before once Cyborg works on an antidote for Beast Boy's animalistic side. Do I make myself clear?" the empath said, scowling mostly at her leader.

"Crystal."

* * *

 **AN: Kind of a short chapter. I think I may have made a few spelling errors in here, please point them out if they're bothering you. If you're confused about anything, don't hesitate to tell me; I know I'm not the best at paying attention to detail. Thank you for your reviews!**

 **FMF**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews and love!**

 **FMF**

* * *

Chapter 5: All Gone (Alone)

* * *

The Titans quickly left the medical room, not wanting to get in the way. All except Beast Boy, who wanted answers.

"Raven, what's going on?" he asked the empath.

Raven sighed and sat on the chair beside the bed that Terra was laying in. Her hands began to glow blue as she began to heal her injured teammate. "Where do I begin?"

"You tell me. I have _no idea_ what's going on."

"Well, for starters, you have an animalistic side."

"Yeah, I heard something about that. Uh, what does that even mean?"

"It came from your animal deoxyribonucleic acid."

"My animal _what?_ "

"Your animal DNA," she said, rolling her eyes. "It has always been there; you just haven't noticed it. It is only released when you or your significant other is in danger."

"Was I in danger?" he asked.

"No."

"Huh. Was uh, was Terra?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"No, she wasn't. That's what I need to talk to you about actually."

"Then why was it released if nobody that I care about was in danger?" he said those words before he could stop himself. He noticed the look of hurt and shock in Raven's face and wanted to slap himself.

"Leave. I'll speak to you later."

"Wait- I didn't mean it like that!"

"Get out. I'll discuss this with you once Terra is healed. Actually, no I won't. I'll tell Terra what's going on and she can tell you; that way you can hear it from someone that you _care_ about," Raven said, her tone cold.

"Raven I-"

"LEAVE!" she cried, her powers sending him out of the room.

* * *

Terra's eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake," Robin said, making his way over to her.

"Yeah," she said with a yawn and a stretch. "Why was I asleep in the med bay?"

"It's a long story. How much do you remember?"

"Well I remember going to the museum and there was that weirdo in the red suit. What was his name again?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Adonis."

"Yeah, _that_ guy. I remember that he knocked you out. Star and Cyborg were trapped under a few rocks that he threw at them. I helped them and Star made sure that you weren't dead. That's it," she said as she climbed out of the bed and stretched again once she was on her feet.

Robin thought a moment, wondering if he should tell her the truth or leave it to Beast Boy. Terra interrupted his thoughts when she asked, "So how'd I end up in the med bay?"

"Well, I was unconscious, but from what I heard, Adonis got a good hit on you which knocked you out. You're not in pain anymore because Raven healed you."

"Aw, I'll have to thank her for that. Where is she and the others?"

"Raven is in her room. I suggest you leave her alone for a while though; the healing has made her weak and she seems to be in a bad mood. The others are in a common room watching a movie," the masked leader said with a smile, annoyed at himself for lying.

* * *

"Raven, open up!" Beast Boy shouted, knocking on Raven's door for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I've said it countless times and I'll say it again; _I'm sorry!_ "

After hearing no reply, he sighed and banged his head against the door. "I apologise to you like _so_ many times. But _you_ never say sorry when you hurt me, so what's the point?"

After hearing no reply once more, he decided that he should stop trying. Usually when he'd apologise to Raven, she'd open her door, tell him that he was forgiven and then she would say that she needed to meditate and that he should leave her alone. He realised that what he said must've severely hurt her, and that she took it more personally than she should have. He decided that just saying sorry was not going to earn her forgiveness.

* * *

The next day, Robin seemed to be even more stressed than usual as he woke all the Titans up at 5am, rather than the usual 6am. "Titans, wake up! Now, all of you! Meet me in the common room in five minutes!"

Within minutes, every Titan was in the common room. All except Raven, which they were too tired to even notice.

"I have news," Robin said in a softer tone. "I found _this_ on the kitchen table."

Robin lifted up a small piece of paper so each Titan had a good view of it.

It read:

 _Gone to Steel City and staying with Titans East for a while._

 _Be back in a few weeks._

 _-Raven_

"Raven has gone?" Starfire asked.

"Why would she just leave?" asked Terra.

Beast Boy bit his lip. 'I can't tell them,' he thought. 'They'll just get mad. Did I seriously hurt her that much? Damn, I messed up real bad this time.'

"BB what did you say to her, man?" Cyborg asked, bringing the changeling out of his thoughts.

"Huh? I didn't say anything. Maybe she was just weak from healing Terra and needed a break," he lied. "Why do you think this is my fault, anyway?"

"Well _you're_ the one who always upsets her. She'd help me in the garage on some days and tell me how much she thinks you hate her," the half-robot replied.

"Huh? I barely even talk to her, and when I do it's usually because I'm apologising for something that _she_ took too personally."

"Friend, why are you acting so cold towards Raven?" Starfire asked. "What has she done to you?"

"Star, you _know_ what she does to me. I tell you almost everyday. She mocks me, humiliates me, treats me like dirt and never opens up to me! But for some reason, she opens up to all of you."

"That is because we listen to her and do not neglect her when we think a better offer has come along," the alien replied, gently taking the note from Robin and making her way to her bedroom.

"Huh?"

"I better go after her," Robin replied, leaving the room.

"Cyborg, what is she talking about?" the green prankster asked his bestfriend.

"Rae told me not to tell you. Sorry man," Cyborg said as he left the room too.

"Does that girl speak to _everyone_ except me? Ugh, I've wasted _way_ too much time on her. Wanna go to the movies or something, Terra?"

"It's a date."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay, Aqualad," Raven said as she began unpacking her things.

"No problem. I just hope that our guest room matches your standards," Aqualad replied with a smile.

"It's perfect, thank you," she said, forcing a smile back. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the others the _real_ reason why I'm staying here."

"I've already told them that you were visiting as you were on a long-term mission in Steel City. It only seemed right if we would let you stay with us," he said with a chuckle. "They bought it."

"And they're okay with it? They don't think I'm intruding, do they?"

"Not at all. Bee was delighted when she heard that another girl will be staying here for a while."

"I don't mean to burst her bubble, but I'm not a very social person. I'm sure you won't even notice I'm here."

"I beg to differ. Although I must warn you; Speedy will be all over you," he smiled again but it quickly faded before he said, "I can't believe Garfield said that to you." *

Raven let out a sigh before she said, "I try not to think about it. Terra is his top priority and we all know that. I should be thankful though; he doesn't bother me when he's with her."

"It's his loss. I don't believe that there has been a time where he's at least _tried_ to be civil with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at him.

"He knows you don't like jokes, right? Especially bad ones. But yet he still irritates you with them. Has there ever been a time when you two have just gotten along?"

"A few."

"Hold on, I think Speedy is cooking fish for breakfast. I'll be back soon, okay?" he said as he began to leave the room.

"Okay."

* * *

*Garfield is Beast Boy's real name.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I realised that Titans East were introduced AFTER Terra's sacrifice. So can we just imagine that they were formed sometime in season 2? Perferably before the episode 'Betrayal' and after the episode 'Winner Take All'.**

 **If you're confused let me know!**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **FMF**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Way It Was

* * *

"Your eyes are really pretty."

"Speedy, she's already rejected you twice today. Give it up," Bumblebee said with a chuckle as she sat down on the couch. "Sorry about him; he doesn't have any respect at _all_ for the opposite gender."

"It's fine," Raven replied, not really paying attention.

"What have you got there?" Bee asked, eyeing the piece of paper in Raven's hand.

"It's a letter," Raven replied, reading a certain sentence over and over again. "For one of my friends back in Jump City."

"Who?"

"Beast Boy."

The mention of his name caused Aqualad to look up from his magazine.

"I'm just letting him know how my mission is going," the empath said, her attention still mainly focused on that one line.

"Shouldn't it go to Robin then?" Speedy asked, taking a seat next to her. "I mean, _he's_ the leader guy."

"Beast Boy has dealt with the villain that Raven is after during his time in the Doom Patrol," Aqualad replied. "It would only make sense for Raven to seek information from him."

"Oh," Speedy and Bee said together.

Raven mouthed a 'thank you' to Aqualad and he smiled in response. It was nice to know that he always had her back.

* * *

Titans Tower was suprisingly quiet without Raven around. Starfire and Robin would only talk to each other about missions and spend most of their time in the evidence room while Cyborg was always working on the plumbing, which was still not repaired from Slade's attack. Beast Boy and Terra went out on a few dates, but they stopped talking to each other after an argument that occured on their most recent one.

Beast Boy missed Raven the most. She had only been gone a few days but it felt like forever to him. He regretted saying that he didn't care about her, and he certainly didn't mean any of those harsh words. He tried calling Titans East many times, but whenever he tried Aqualad would answer saying that Raven was busy or that she was out, even when he called at night.

He thought that whatever friendship he had with Raven was over, until the mail for the tower came the next day.

He read the letter over and over again, making sure he soaked in every bit of detail.

 _Beast Boy,_

 _I know you still have some questions about your animalistic side._

 _Your animalistic side is addressed as 'The Beast' and cannot be destroyed. You are forever stuck with it but you can learn to control it. I will teach you how when I return using meditation if you're up for it. The Beast was released when he saw that I was in danger, as he has marked me for his mate. That is not your fault and I'm sorry that's it's not Terra; the girl that you truly care about. I know all this because The Beast kissed my forehead during the battle with Adonis. By doing that, he gave me permission to go into your mind so I did. I didn't see much as I wouldn't want to invade your privacy, but I saw enough to know what was going on. I'll tell you more about it when I'm home._

 _PS: I'm sorry for lashing out on you the other day._

 _With love,_

 _Raven_

* * *

"Raven, do you have a minute?" Aqualad asked, approaching the empath.

Raven lifted her head up from her book and smiled. "Sure."

"Well since today is our day off, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the park."

"Are you asking me out?"

"I am."

Raven thought for a moment, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "I accept."

"I'll pick you up at two," he said with a wink.

"We live together, genius."

"You sure like to take the fun out of everything, don't you?"

"It's what I'm known for," she replied with a smirk.

"Two o'clock," he said, flashing a smile and then swiftly leaving the room.

Raven smiled to herself when the realisation that she scored a date with Aqualad settled in, even though a small part of her wished that a certain someone had asked her out instead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fleeting

* * *

"I think it's better when she's not around."

"Good for you," Beast Boy replied to the earth-manipulator, rolling his eyes at her complaints.

"There's no need to be like that." She sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Well there is." He sighed and placed the comic book he was reading onto the coffee table beside him.

"Don't you agree with me though, BB? She's so _boring._ You guys are lucky to have me here to entertain you all."

"Robin wouldn't appreciate you talking about a teammate like that."

"Why are you defending her? You're in love with her or something, aren't you?" She scoffed.

"No, I'm not in love with Raven. I just think that you should keep your opinions to yourself sometimes, Terra."

"It's not my _opinion._ " She waited until he looked at her before she continued. "It's the _truth_. She's a boring person. Like _seriously_ boring. And she's always so negative, why is that?"

"I don't know, okay? And she's not boring, she's just unique." He got up from the couch and made his way to the fridge. He sighed in relief when she didn't reply, as he took that as a sign that the conversation was finally over.

His victory was short-lived.

"Unique or not, you should stay away from her. It seems that her negative attitude is already rubbing off on you," she called from the sofa.

"She's been at Titans East for _two weeks_. I haven't even spoken to her since she's been gone!"

"You're lying. I saw you writing a letter to your little _pen pal_." She rummaged through her shorts' pockets until she eventually pulled out a folded piece of paper.

He swiftly made his way over to her and snatched the paper out of her hand before she could react. He scanned it's contents quickly before asking, "Where did you get this?"

"That doesn't matter." She snatched the paper back. "I like the part where you say that you care about her more than me."

Beast Boy gulped nervously. Terra was holding his letter to Raven, which he thought had been sent to Titans East weeks ago.

 _Raven,_

 _Dude, I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean anything that I said and I care about you a lot! Please come back to the tower, we all miss you. It's not the same without you and don't think for a sekond that Terra could ever take your plase. Nobody could ever replase you._

 _Love from BB! XOXO_

"You shouldn't have this," he said, attempting to get it back from her.

"And _you_ shouldn't have wrote this." She took a few steps back from him and turned her attention to the paper. She cleared her throat before reading it aloud. " _It's not the same without you and don't think for a second that Terra could ever take your place,_ " she said in a mocking tone. "You've made a few mistakes. For starters, you spelt 'replace' and 'second' wrong. And secondly, you said that you like her more than me!"

"I never said that! Now give it back!" he shouted, trying to grab the paper out of her grasp.

"Not until you kiss me!"

"What?"

"Kiss me and I'll give it you."

"That's blackmail."

"I don't care. Kiss me." She began to slowly make her way over to him, like an animal would do to it's prey.

"I'm not kissing you. I'll just write another one."

"No you won't. You're _going_ to kiss me and you're _going_ to enjoy it, Garfield."

"What has gotten into you today? Just leave me alone," he said, silently praying that one of his teammates would walk in.

"You don't want a kiss? Fine, we'll go to your bedroom and get straight down to it then."

Before he could react, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She threw it on the ground and placed her hands on his chest.

"Woah woah woah, if you guys are gonna do _that_ then please do it somewhere else!" Cyborg said, covering his eyes.

"It's not what it looks like!" Beast Boy protested.

"Uhuh," his half-robot teammate said, taking some bacon out of the fridge. "Well I'm just gonna make a couple sandwiches and then I'll leave you two alone."

"No!" Beast Boy shouted. "Please, stay."

"Dude, I-"

"Just stay!"

"Well, alright. But if you guys start gettin' crazy then I'm out."

Beast Boy shuddered and then nodded, pushing Terra off of him. He glared daggers at her and she replied with a smirk.

"To be continued," she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile at Titans East, Raven and Aqualad were celebrating their two week anniversary.

Parties weren't really her thing, but she'd do anything to make him happy. Even if that meant sitting through a few hours of Speedy's terrible dancing.

"Having fun?" Aqualad asked, approaching his girlfriend. She nodded in response. "I'm sorry that the others couldn't make it."

"It's fine. I just don't know why they didn't bother to reply at all. I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine. I was debating whether or not to contact them via communicator but-"

"Robin gets pissed when you call when it isn't an emergency."

"Exactly."

"It's okay, really. The invitations must have just gotten lost in the mail."

"That's my best guess. Now come on, you're not going to just sit there throughout the whole evening, are you?"

"It depends," she replied with a small smirk on her lips.

He offered his hand out to her with a smile.

"May I have this dance, Raven?"

"You may, Garth." *

* * *

* Garth is Aqualad's real name.

 **Well this chapter was confusing, please feel free to ask me any questions if you're confused. BTW Terra and Beast Boy aren't dating and they haven't kissed or done anything that couples would do.**

 **PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THEY ARE AGED ABOUT 17-19 IN THIS FANFIC AND NOT THE UNCONFIRMED AGES THAT THEY ARE IN THE SHOW, THANK YOU.**

 **FMF**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unstable

* * *

"When do you think you'll go back to Jump City?"

"I don't know. I know that the team need me back, but I'm not sure if I want to go yet." Raven gave a weak smile to her boyfriend, hoping that he wouldn't question her any further.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. Just as long as you tell Speedy to back off when he flirts with you," Aqualad said, smiling back at her.

"Thank you Garth. Thank you for everything. There's no need to worry about Speedy; I'm sure he's already moved on to another girl. Bumblebee, perhaps?" The empath replied.

"You may be right about the moving on part, but not about Bee. But he did try flirting with her once."

"What was the outcome?" Raven asked, turning a page in her book.

"He couldn't walk. For two weeks."

"Yikes. I'll be sure to ask Karen for any tips on what to do if he doesn't behave."

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to oblige."

* * *

"You're being ridiculous! We've been dating for _ages_ and we haven't kissed! And you won't even kiss me!"

"I said that I wanted to take things slowly; one step at a time."

"So?"

" _So_ that means that you shouldn't be pushing me into doing things like that!"

"But you love me, don't you?"

"I don't want to kiss you."

"Surely if you loved me you would want to kiss me."

"That's not how it works. Now please, I have to organise some files with Robin," Beast Boy said, once again trying to end a pointless conversation with his girlfriend. "I'll speak to you later."

"We're going to do more than _speak_ the next time you see me."

Beast Boy sighed loudly. Just what had he gotten himself into? Terra seemed like girlfriend material for him and he would've wanted nothing more than to kiss her a few weeks ago. Before she announced her betrayal, before Raven left and before she became some horny teenager. He had always been the one chasing her, but over time the roles had reversed.

He sighed again and began to make his way to the evidence room. He usually despised every moment he had to spend organising files and filing reports, but he was looking forward to finally getting some alone time away from Terra. She was just too clingy and needy. Every second he spent with her he wished he was spending with a certain violet-haired empath instead.

* * *

"I am worried for our friend," Starfire said, accepting the coffee that Robin had just offered her. She muttered a thank you and then said, "Raven has not yet returned."

"Did Raven ever tell you why she would leave? In your 'girl talks' or something?" Robin asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Raven did engage in a few of the girl talks. But she did not ever state a reason on why she would depart."

"Huh. Did she tell you if anything was bothering her?"

The alien thought for a moment. "She _did_ say that Terra was making her feel uncomfortable."

"In what way?"

"I am not sure. She said that something was 'off' about her," she replied, quietly taking her first sip of coffee, only to spit it out afterwards. "This liquid is most hot! I fear that it has damaged my grebnax!"

* * *

"Hey."

"Hello."

"The mail came today," Speedy said, making his way over to the empath. "It's for you."

"If this is another love letter-"

"It's not. How did you realise it was me sending those, anyway?"

"You flirted with me every chance you had."

"Besides that."

"I'm an empath."

"Oh," he said, going red. "Kinda forgot about that. My mistake."

"Don't make it again. Now, what was it that came in the mail for me?"

"You're _really_ hot," he said dreamily, earning a grunt and eye roll from her. "Oh! The mail! It's from Titans Tower. There you go."

"Thank you," she said, taking the envelope from him. "Don't call me hot again."

"I make no promises," Speedy said with a chuckle. "See ya later sexy."

Raven grunted once more before opening the envelope. She assumed it would be from Robin, trying to lecture her into coming home, but it wasn't that at all.

The exact opposite, actually.

 _Raven,_

 _I hope you're not coming home because nobody wants you back. Especially not Beast Boy. He saw the letter that you sent to him and ripped it up. And then he kissed me and said how much he loves me and that I'm an amazing girlfriend. We've been dating for so many weeks now. He loves me so much. Starfire said I'm a much better friend than you, and Robin said that it'd be better for me to take your place as I can actually control my powers._

 _Anyways, I have a hot boyfriend waiting for me in bed so see you never!_

 _-Terra_

* * *

"Hey, Aqualad?"

"Yeah, Raven?"

"I'm returning to Jump City tomorrow."

* * *

 **Karen is Bumblebee's real name, if you didn't already know. Also I read some reviews about keeping Aqualad and Raven (and BB and Terra) as clean as possible. Don't panic! They're going to be as clean as a bathtub.**

 **FMF**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Home

"You're leaving? But you said-"

"I know what I said. I've changed my mind. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. I just wish that you could stay here longer, I promised to take you to the library down at-"

"It's fine, Garth. Don't act like I'm never going to see you again. I'll come back to visit, maybe at the end of the week."

"Alright. But what exactly made you change your mind?"

"I don't know," she lied. "Perhaps it was because I was having withdrawals from Starfire's optimism."

"A lack of Starfire is definitely a bad thing," he joked, earning a slight chuckle from her. "Her absence must have a devastating impact on you."

"You should see what it does to Robin."

* * *

"Friend Raven! You have returned!" Starfire screamed, thrusting the empath into her trademark bone-crushing hug.

"Star, what did we say about hugging?" Raven said as she was released from the alien's grasp.

"Hey Rave, good to have you back," Cyborg said, smiling at his sisterly friend.

"It's good to be back," she replied. "I need to unpack."

"Sure, let me help you with your bags," Robin said, picking up one of her suitcases.

"I will also assist you," Starfire said with a smile, picking up the rest.

"I would offer but it seems the two love-birds have got it. We'll catch up later?" Cyborg said, chuckling as Robin rolled his eyes.

"Sure," she replied, watching him leave the common room.

"Oh, Raven, it has been different without you here! We have not heard any of the sarcastic remarks since you departed," Starfire said as the trio made their way to Raven's bedroom. "Oh! You have not yet spoken to friend Terra and Beast Boy! Would you wish to speak to them while we unpack your belongings?"

"No," Raven replied, wincing at the mention of _her._ "You won't know where to put everything. Thanks for the help, but I can take care of the rest."

"Okay," the masked leader said. "Should I inform them that you're here?"

"That would be great, thank you."

* * *

"She's here? In the tower?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't bother her, though. She needs to unpack and I think she said something about needing to meditate," Robin said, exiting the room and leaving the couple alone.

Terra just grunted. "I thought she would've been gone a little longer."

"What's your problem with her?" Beast Boy asked, glaring at his girlfriend.

"She's a threat," Terra replied, rolling her eyes.

"Coming from the person who was working for Slade?"

"You agreed not to mention that ever again!" she cried.

"I don't remember shaking on it. How is she a threat?" Beast Boy asked, crossing his arms.

"She's a threat to our relationship!"

"How? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Oh, she's done _plenty._ And if you don't-"

Both Titans shrieked when the crime alert blasted through the tower.

"Trouble!"

* * *

After Doctor Light was once again in jail, the Titans made their way home in the T-car.

"You were awesome today, Rae," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, great job," said Robin with a smile.

"I agree that you were outstanding in battle!" Starfire said, smiling at her bestfriend.

"Did you see his face when you did that illusion thingy?" Beast Boy said, laughing uncontrollably. "Priceless!"

Terra stayed quiet. She wasn't going to praise the empath for something that could easily easily be done. Light was an amateur; taking him down was no achievement.

"Thanks. But it couldn't have been done without your help," Raven said. "You should all be praising yourselves."

"What you did was impressive, but it could've been better. If you had more _control_ over your powers then the attack would've been more effective," Terra said with a smirk.

Raven could've sworn that her heart stopped beating. Beast Boy noticed her hurt expression and glared at his girlfriend. Terra just shrugged and smiled.

* * *

She sat on the edge of the roof on the tower, thinking. She would usually sit in her room to ponder, but she wanted to stay as far away as possible from _her._ There was also something about the night air that made her feel safe and secure.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"You come here to think too?"

"Sometimes. I usually meditate here mostly."

"Whatcha thinking about?" Beast Boy asked, taking a seat next to the empath.

"Nothing important," Raven replied. "Did Robin say something about a party?"

"Yeah! It's in two weeks in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne is hosting; isn't that awesome?"

"I guess," she replied, turning her attention from the ocean to the starlit sky. "I don't think I want to go."

"Aw, come on! Why not?"

"Well, for starters, there'll be too many people there. The more people I'm around, the more emotions I feel from them," she said. "Secondly, I don't know how to dance."

"You're kidding."

"What?"

"You don't wanna go because you can't _dance_? That's dumb, even for me," said Beast Boy. He stood up and reached out his hand to her.

"What?"

He grunted. "Let me teach you."

"Teach me what?"

He rolled his eyes. "How to dance."

"Are you sure this-"

"Just take my hand, Raven!"

"You're lucky you're still breathing." She scowled at him before taking his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

"Okay, first things first; you gotta be smooth," he said, swiftly wrapping his arm around her lower back. "Stop tensing up."

"Sorry."

"It's all good. Now, put your arms around my neck."

She hesitated before doing so.

"Good. Now sway," he said.

"Sway?"

"Yeah. As if there was music playing right now. Sway to it."

"How am I supposed to sway to music that isn't playing?" she asked.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be," he said, giving her a playful smile. "I'll start, and you move in rhythm with me, got it?"

"Got it."

He began to move slowly and smoothly as she mimicked his actions.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked, slight worry in her voice.

"Yeah, you're doing great," he replied. "I'm going to twirl you."

"You're not going to twirl me."

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, no twirling just yet."

"When did you learn to dance?" she asked.

"I taught myself, actually," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh, did you? Is that why you have two left feet?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

He chuckled. "Now, is that any way to speak to your dance instructor?"

She laughed. Raven laughed. And it was one of the most beautiful things he had heard in his life. He felt his cheeks burn as he laughed along with her. He wanted to live in this moment forever, with her in his arms, both of them laughing until sunrise.

She took deep breaths to calm herself, and eventually her laughing reduced to small giggling. Something that Beast Boy found absolutely _adorable_.

He stared at her in awe after realising that he managed to get Raven to laugh without even trying.

"I like it when you're yourself."

"What?" he asked, his eyes still looking into hers.

"When you're not forcing jokes on me."

"What makes you think-"

"Garfield, you don't have to lie to me," she said, deep concern in her voice. "I'm an empath, so that's pretty much pointless anyway. I know you're not as serene as you make others think you are. I know things have never been easy for you, and that you're constantly struggling against your inner demons. I know that you're petrified that one day, you'll snap and you'll take it out on the ones you love most. That one day everything that you've been fighting against is released."

"How, how do you know all this?"

"It's exactly what I'm going through."

He stared at her in shock. He knew that one day, his mask would fall off. But he didn't expect it to be ripped off by her.

"I don't know what to say," he said, still swaying with her to the imaginary music.

"Then don't say anything," she replied, but not rudely. "Just tell me the next step."

"Step?"

"We're dancing, remember?"

"Oh! Right," he said, laughing nervously. "Okay, so, I'm gonna take a step forward, and then you take a step back. Alright?"

"Okay," she said, taking a step back as he took one forward. "What's next?"

"We just keep repeating it," he replied.

"For how long?" she asked,

"Until the song ends."

"Are you sure we're doing this right? And you're fully aware that there is _no_ music playing, right?"

"You worry too much, Rae. And yeah, I presume you wanna slow dance with someone and this is one of the ways to do it," he replied, repeating the routine.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm wrong?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Well, there you go. I'm teaching you how to slow dance as that's what you will do at the party."

"Are you going to slow dance with someone, too?" she asked.

He scrunched his face up and looked away. "Yeah."

"Who?" she asked without thinking.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked back.

"I don't, I just-"

"Nobody in particular," he said, cutting her off. "I could be slow dancing with Cyborg for all I know."

"Particular? Presume? When did your vocabulary expand so much?"

"My what?"

"Nevermind."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Before you left, I told you that I cared about Terra more than anyone, including you. I didn't mean that."

"Don't apologise. I know it's the truth so-"

"It's not."

"Yes, it is. Why are you dating her if you don't value her above the others?" she asked.

"How do you know about that?"

"Starfire told me," she replied. "You don't have to lie to me. I won't get upset this time."

"Raven, you don't understand. The entire time you were gone-"

"She's just better than me in every way! She's prettier, she has more control over her powers than I do, she's friendlier, she's perf-"

She was cut off when he grabbed either side of her cheeks with his hands and slammed his lips into hers. He snaked his arms around her waist as she kissed back, melting into his touch.

It was his first kiss.

It was her first kiss.

And it felt absolutely wonderful.

* * *

 **This chapter was SO HARD TO WRITE. I think it seems a little bit rushed, you know? Well anyway, please review, I love reading feedback! Don't hesitate to criticise; I know I need to work on a lot of things.**

 **FMF**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE**

* * *

Chapter 10: Converging

"Has anyone seen Beast Boy?"

"No friend Terra, I have not," Starfire replied with a smile.

"I think he's on the roof, but he could be in his room," said Robin.

"I already checked his room, so I guess he'll be on the roof. Thanks," Terra said, forcing a smile and then quickly leaving the room.

* * *

"Oh my," Raven said, pulling away from the changeling. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"Raven-"

"No, this is wrong. You're dating Terra and I'm with Aqualad-"

"Wait, _what_? You're dating _Aqualad_?"

"Yes, I am. I can't believe I just-"

" _You're dating Aqualad?_ For how long?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that we were both unfaithful!"

"Raven, you're overreacting," he said, reaching his hand out to comfort her.

"Don't touch me," she said, slapping his arm away. "I need to apologise to him."

"You're going to _tell_ him?" he asked, staring at her dumbfounded.

"I'm not going to lie. I can't believe you're okay with this."

"I'm not _okay_ with it. I think you're just overreacting a bit."

"I have every reason to act this way. Just find Terra and apologise," she muttered before leaving him alone on the roof.

* * *

"Beast Boy, calm down! What are you apologising for?"

"I cheated," he muttered shamefully, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"Cheated?" Terra asked, confused.

"I kissed Raven."

"You did _what_? Tell me this is one of your dumb pranks!"

"It's not."

"I can't believe you! You refuse to kiss me but as soon as that _witch_ has five minutes alone with you, you're all over her!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry! We were just caught up in the moment!"

"Did she kiss back?" she asked, scowling at him before crossing her arms.

"I don't think-"

" _Did she kiss back_?" she repeated, her tone colder than before.

"Yes, she did," he replied, scraping the top of his show against the floor. "It was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to say to you, Garfield. I really don't."

"I'm so sorry, Terra."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"That kiss I've been asking for? Give it to me."

"I'm not really in the mood for-"

"See! You kiss her but won't kiss me!"

"Are you seriously letting your hormones get in the way of this? This is serious!"

"Do you want my forgiveness?" she asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Then kiss me, you jerk!" she cried.

He stood still for a few moments before saying, "You know what? I'm _not_ sorry."

"Excuse me?" she barked.

"Yeah, I kissed Raven, and I have absolutely no regrets," he said before smiling and saluting to her. "Adiós, bitch."

"What are you-"

He was out of the room before she could finish.

* * *

"You kissed Garfield?"

"Yes, I did. I'm so sorry, Garth, I truly am," Raven said into her communicator.

"You've been there for less than a day and you've already kissed him?"

Raven held her head down in shame before nodding.

"Did you kiss him first?" Aqualad asked, his expression unreadable.

"No, he kissed me, but I kissed back," she replied, watching as he winced after she spoke.

"I'm coming over there."

"What?"

"I'm going to give that little goblin a piece of my mind."

"No, no! You have a city to protect. It's not his fault, I kissed him too, remember?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aqualad-" she was cut off as the communication broke off. "Fuck!"

* * *

"Robin, why are various things in our home exploding?" Starfire asked, turning to the masked leader.

"Must be Raven's powers. Where is she?"

"She is most likely in her room, yes? But maybe we should not bother her yet. She might be doing the cooling down."

* * *

 _Knock knock_

"Raven? It's me, you in there?"

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" Raven called from the other side of her door.

"I just wanted to know how things went with Aqualad. Can you let me in?"

The empath made her way over to her door and it opened with a hiss. "Things went fine with Aqualad, thank you."

"You sure?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked back.

"I mean, he didn't scream at you? Or ask you to kiss him?"

"Why would he do that?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh, uh, no reason. I kinda broke up with Terra."

"Oh no," she said, taking a step back. "I broke up a relationship?"

"No! It's not your fault! I was sick of her, anyway," he replied with a reassuring smile.

"But, why? It's no secret that you love her."

"I did love her, but I was never _in_ love with her, you know? But whatever I felt for her vanished when I found out that she was working for Slade," he replied.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," she said before her eyes went wide. " _Working for Slade_?"

"Shit! No! I didn't mean to-"

"How long?" she asked with a blunt tone. "How long has she been working with him?"

"Uh, since she's been a Titan. But she's not anymore, I swear!" he said defensively.

"I see," she said, pulling him into her room. "Tell me everything."

"Are you going to tell Robin?"

"Depends. Just please, tell me everything you know," she said, sitting down on her bed and gesturing for him to sit beside her.

"Okay."

* * *

 **OKAY I'VE NOTICED THAT I'VE MADE A LOT OF MISTAKES. LIKE HOW STARFIRE MENTIONED MALCHIOR EVEN THOUGH HE WAS INTRODUCED IN SEASON 3 AND NOT SEASON 2, WHICH IS WHEN THIS FANFIC IS SET. COULD WE PLEASE JUST IMAGINE, FOR MY SAKE, THAT ALL THE STUFF MENTIONED FROM THE SHOW IN THIS FANFIC HAS HAPPENED ALREADY? THANK YOU.**

 **FMF**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Vanishing Grace

Beast Boy told her everything. After he would say something, he would look at her, as if asking for permission to carry on. She would nod each time and he would continue.

"So that's basically it," he said with a nervous smile. "Please don't be mad; I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I'm not mad," she replied, pinching her nose. "Well, I'm not mad at _you_. I'm mad at her. Myself, too. I just _knew_ there was something off about her; why didn't I just listen to my instincts? Why did I let my guard down _again_?"

"Don't go blaming yourself. Why didn't you say anything, though? Robin would've wanted to know if you had any suspicions," he said, standing up.

"I can feel emotions from others. I can't read their minds. I assumed that the bad aura I was getting from her was something to do with her past life."

"What about her past life?" he asked.

"I don't know. She was homeless when we found her, I thought maybe she had been abandoned as a child or something like that."

"That's resonable I guess," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Listen, about eariler-"

"Save it. I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it. Let's just solve one problem at a time, okay?"

"Well, alright. But I'm not dropping the subject anytime soon," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Noted. I need to talk to you about Garth."

"Garth?"

"Aqualad," she said, rolling her eyes. "He's coming over."

"What? Why?"

"He wants to speak to you."

"About what?"

"What do you think?"

"The kiss?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"The kiss," she replied.

"Oh. What time will he be here?"

"I don't know but he said he'll be here by tomorrow. I would be more worried if I were you. He said, and I quote, 'I'm going to give that little goblin a piece of my mind.'"

"Why should I be worried? Do you think I'm _scared_ of him?"

"Well, no, but I assumed you'd be more-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You do, don't you? You think I'm scared of Aqualad," he said, his tone and expression unreadable.

"I know that you don't exactly tolerate him. I never stated that you feared him in any way."

"But you said I should be worried," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. Robin will have your ass if you cause tension between-"

"Cool. Just know this, Raven," he said, leaning over so he was in her face. "I'm not the tiniest bit scared of your water-breathing boyfriend, and if he wants to _give me a piece of his mind_ , then tell him I'm free all week."

She opened her mouth to reply but he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. He closed his eyes and she could only watch as he settled into the kiss, his mouth moving with hers.

She knew this was wrong, but she just couldn't stop herself from kissing back. His reaction to Aqualad's threat only made her more attracted to him.

He mumbled her name between her lips as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down onto her bed, both of their giggles muffled by each other's lips.

Her powers were going crazy. Almost everything in her room was shattering or exploding, but neither of them seemed to notice.

Or maybe they just didn't care.

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry. I'm extremely busy so this is really all I can manage for now.  
I may make this chapter longer if I have the time.  
If you have any questions PLEASE let me know!  
**

 **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE**

 **FMF**


End file.
